Tune
Tune is Musa's bonded pixie, and the Pixie of Manners (PopPixie of Vocal Power in PopPixie). She and Musa often butt heads, due to having contrasting personalities. Tune believes in being ladylike, at which contrasts with her bonded fairy, Musa, who is famous for her outgoing and tomboyish behavior. In spite of Tune's nagging and correcting of Musa; Tune and Musa make the perfect pair, each lessening each others' extreme qualities. Personality Tune is polite, even when she is yelling at others. She is neat, orderly, prim, proper, and old-fashioned. She holds the image of a 'perfect lady' in the way she talks and acts proper just like a lady should. Tune dislikes other people's bad habits, and usually tells them off. Appearance Winx Club She has pale purple hair styled in curls and a Victorian-style outfit in purple, white, and blue with a blue bow in her hair. She wears pink make-up that makes sharp points above her eyes, a fair skin tone (recalling the Victorian fashion popular among aristocrats of applying powder to their faces to whiten it), and violet eyes. Her wings are purple with a purple glow. PopPixie |-|Civilian= Tune wears a blue top with light pink-lilac lining, pockets, and neck. She wears a matching blue pleat skirt with a very thin belt. Often wears yellow wrist gloves and knee length stockings, and blue slip on her shoes. 167299_132410780157622_124032510995449_202445_2139017_n.jpg |-|PopPixie= Tune wears a blue T-shirt themed dress with a lighter, ice blue colored top over it, giving the dress/outfit a few layers along the bottom. She also has on pink below the elbow gloves, blue shoes with fuchsia straps, and a big pink-purple bow. Tune PopPixie.jpg |-|Camping= Tune wears a tan-yellow top with dark blue neck, lining, and buttons going down the center, along with a matching bracelet. Around her waist is an ice blue string like belt. Tune also has blue pants/jeans, and wears blue bows in her hair with snowmen like pieces in the center. |-|Pajamas= For bed, Tune wears a green, fuchsia, and blue themed long sleeved attire. Along with a heart themed eyemask. She also noticeably curls each curl of her hair into a bun, using curlers. Series Winx Club |-|Season 2= Tune was trapped with the other pixies in a cage by Darkar. When she was rescued by Bloom, Aisha, and Stella, she bonded with Musa. |-|Season 4= Tune appeared in the episode, "The Tree of Life", only in minor role. |-|Season 6= Cherie replaced Tune as the bonded pixie of Musa. However, she made a cameo appearance in "Legendary Duel", leaving the intentions of the change unknown. Movies |-|Secret of the Lost Kingdom= Tune with the other pixies go to the Tree of Portals to find the key leading to Obsidian. |-|Magical Adventure= Tune (along with the rest of the pixies) makes a small appearance while setting up lanterns but get attacked by the Trix. Pop Pixie Coming soon... Magical Abilities Tune's power is her voice. Her voice is frightening which is necessary to lead her students, but it can also break glass or any fragile items, terrorizing her enemies especially Yucca. With her powers, she can also revert happenings and break spells. Trivia *Tune appears to be younger in PopPixie as compared to her Winx Club version. *Tune's late 4Kids voice actress, Michal Friedman, died from complications of giving birth to healthy twins from a Cesarian-section on November 25, 2011. **She is the only character to lose a voice actor, though the 4Kids season series finale was in 2007. *Tune's 4Kids voice actress, Michal Friedman, was the wife of Sky's voice actor, Dan Green. *Cherie replaces her as Musa's bonded Pixie in Season 6 for unknown reasons. Category:Pixies Category:Pixie Village Category:Alfea Category:Winx Club Category:Characters Category:Season 2 (Winx Club) Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Female Characters Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Tune Category:Comics Category:Musa Category:Season 6 (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:PopPixie Category:Pixieville Category:Winx Club: The Shadow Phoenix Category:Season 1 (PopPixie) Category:Allies Category:Major Characters Category:Specials